Soledad
by vindoletta
Summary: Sean defensores del bien o del caos, todos tienen que enfrentarse solos a sus flaquezas y miedos. Serie de drabbles sobre varios personajes de Los Guardianes del Tiempo.
1. Dillon

**Soledad**

1. Dillon.

Casi siempre estaba rodeado de gente. En la escuela, compartía su día a día con sus compañeros y sus profesores. Por las tardes jugaba todo el tiempo posible con sus mejores amigos, Matt y Ethan, o recogía piezas de motos en el vertedero con ellos, o simplemente se iba a dar una vuelta al pueblo en bicicleta. De esta manera, siempre conseguía que el día se le pasase muy rápido y que se olvidase por un rato de lo que le esperaba en casa.

Se encontraba rodeado de gente, sí, aunque en el fondo se sentía solo. Al traspasar la puerta de su _hogar_, veía a sus padres o bien empinando la botella juntos, o bien discutiendo a gritos. Ahora que su madre se había ido, solamente tenía a su padre para cuidarle, o más bien para despreocuparse por completo de él mientras se emborrachaba una y otra vez. Y eso, que su propio padre lo ignorase y lo tratase como si no existiera, era lo que más le dolía.

Pero él ya no volvería a estar solo. Aquella mujer pelirroja que le habló en el bosque le había asegurado que él era especial. Le explicó que tenía poderes que nadie más poseía, y que ella le ayudaría a desarrollarlos si se convertía en su soldado. Y Dillon aceptó. Porque si conseguía el poder y la gloria suficientes, nadie lo volvería a ignorar nunca más.

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:**__ los personajes son propiedad de Marianne Curley, yo no los uso con ánimo de lucro._


	2. Rochelle

2. Rochelle

La chica de ojos verdes contempló su reflejo desnudo, atrapada en sus recuerdos. Deslizó la mirada por sus brazos cubiertos de moratones casi curados, por las heridas que aún tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Se giró un poco, sabiendo lo que encontraría. Sí, ahí estaban: aquellas cicatrices antiguas, que empezaban en sus hombros y recorrían toda su espalda, destacaban como cintas blancas en su piel dorada. Cada una de ellas era un recordatorio de una pesadilla; de gritos y palizas que había tenido que soportar toda su vida.

Hasta ahora.

En ese pueblo ella podría empezar de cero junto a su madrastra. Era un lugar tranquilo, donde seguramente nunca pasaba nada notable, situado a cientos de kilómetros de su antiguo hogar. Y lo mejor era que su padre no podría encontrarlas al salir de la cárcel. Podrían llevar una vida normal, sin ser objeto de compasión ni chismorreos. Aunque Rochelle sabía que su pasado estaría grabado con cicatrices en su piel por siempre.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_no escribo nada de esto con ánimo de lucro: Guardianes del Tiempo pertenece a Marianne Curley._

**N/A: **_sí, supuestamente iba a actualizar a menudo, pero __me temo que no va a ser posible. Aunque intentaré hacer lo que pueda, y que no pasen otros siete meses._

_ Si os preguntáis por lo de las cicatrices en la espalda, en el 3er libro Rochelle se enfrenta a una criatura del Reino Medio que toma la forma de su mayor miedo (su padre), y que la golpea con un cinturón en la espalda como solía hacer él. Lo de "_sin ser objeto de compasión ni chismorreos_", pues releed el principio del 3er libro y después me decís xD. Por último, a los habéis entrado y leído esto hasta el final: gracias por pasaros por estas minihistorias.  
_


	3. Isabel

3. Isabel

Gracias a las sesiones de entrenamiento con Ethan, Matt ahora tenía más preocupaciones en mente que su hermanita pequeña. Aún así, a pesar de todos los cambios por los que había pasado en los dos últimos meses, algunas cosas permanecían igual.

—Te digo que no me ocurre nada —insistió por décima vez, ya harta. Como siempre, el cabezota de su hermano se dedicaba a la actividad que más le gustaba en el mundo: asfixiarla.

Le resultaba increíble que aún se empeñase en sobreprotegerla, cuando era evidente que no era capaz ni de hacer una llave básica de kárate sin tropezar o caerse, aunque al menos hoy había podido encender una hoguera después de cuatro intentos fallidos. En todo caso sería ella la que tendría que protegerle a él llegado el caso.

Matt la miró de esa forma arrogante que decía "No-pienses-que-voy-a-creémelo-ni-por-un-segundo" y se cruzó de brazos, terco.

—No mientas, Isabel. Te quedaste callada toda la tarde durante el entrenamiento, y ni siquiera mirabas a Ethan. Eso no es nada normal en ti —el tono burlón de la indirecta la enfureció. ¿Por qué sacaba siempre ese tema?

Esa tarde ella había presenciado por primera vez el entrenamiento de su hermano con Ethan. Fue desalentador. Su hermano cometía los mismos errores una y otra vez, y no dejaba de culpar de ello a Ethan. Acabaron discutiendo a gritos, y ella tuvo que mediar para calmar la situación.

—Que él me gustase de pequeña no tiene nada que ver. Ya lo he superado hace mucho tiempo. Es sólo que… resulta extraño veros de nuevo juntos. Como cuando éramos niños... —soltó a toda prisa, y se arrepintió al momento. La cara de su hermano se convirtió en piedra, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción. Después de unos segundos de silencio tenso, por fin habló:

—Sigo sin ver por qué Ethan tiene que ser mi instructor. ¿Por qué no puedo entrenar con ese tal Arkarian del que tanto habláis?

Isabel puso los ojos en blanco y le repitió la respuesta que le había dado decenas de veces, impaciente.

—Pues porque él se encarga de controlar los portales y de asignar las misiones a las personas más adecuadas para cumplirlas, además de ser nuestro representante ante el Tribunal, y todo eso le lleva mucho tiempo. Ya, ya sé que piensas que es el mejor —dijo, al ver que su hermano abría la boca para interrumpirla—, pero Ethan empezó en esto a los cuatro años, lleva en la Guardia prácticamente toda su vida y es muy bueno en lo que hace. Deberías confiar un poco más en él.

Matt guardó silencio por un momento, reflexionando.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero ya que tengo que entrenar hasta que se desarrollen mis poderes, preferiría que fuese con otra persona distinta.

—Si tanto te molesta puedes pedírselo a Jimmy —la cara de irritación e incredulidad que puso su hermano la hizo sonreír, aunque maldita la gracia que tenía el asunto.

—No, gracias, me basta con verlo todos los días aquí en casa.

—Entonces creo que de momento tendrás que conformarte y entrenar con Ethan. De todas formas ya va siendo hora de que resolváis vuestros problemas.

Matt no tenía ninguna alternativa y lo sabía; pero aún así no pudo evitar refunfuñar por lo bajo. Isabel intentó cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, la próxima vez inténtalo con el musgo de los árboles secos que aún queden en pie. El del suelo absorbe toda la humedad.

Matt la miró sorprendido. Isabel notó otra cosa más en su mirada, era... ¿respeto? Pero su hermano frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste allí? Me habrías ahorrado todo ese lío...

—Estaba segura de que Ethan te lo había dicho alguna vez —Isabel se encogió de hombros de la manera más indiferente que pudo—. Quizás es hora de dejar de culpar a los demás y empezar a prestar atención.

Matt salió refunfuñando de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Isabel se quedó mirando por donde acababa de salir su hermano y suspiró. A pesar de que llevaban casi dos meses entrenando, no parecía que hiciesen ningún progreso para arreglar sus problemas.

Sólo podía esperar que volviesen a confiar el uno en el otro con el tiempo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_la trilogía de _Los guardianes del tiempo _le_ _pertenece a Marianne Curley, yo sólo me divierto un rato con sus personajes. _

_N/A: siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero no estaba muy segura de si seguir con estos drabbles o no. Tengo varias ideas para otras, pero me apetece escribir otros fanfics que no sean angst o de este fandom. En cuanto a la viñeta, creo que me quedó un poco extraña, pero de todas formas espero que os guste. No es fácil estar en medio de disputas entre personas a las que quieres, y creo que eso fue lo que le pasó a Isabel con Ethan y Matt._


End file.
